Love Is Blind
by Blizzel
Summary: Everyone always says that love is blind. In Mikan's case that's true. Mikan is a blind alice user with a dark secret. She meets Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi. Could they bring light into Mikan's dark world? MxN maybe HxR rated T just in case. HIATUS
1. The Tacky Girl

Love Is Blind

Hi! Here's my second story even though I'm not half done with the first one! And just so you know I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of their characters. If I did then the show would be messed up.

Girls - 16 years old

Boys - 17 years old

Tsubassa & Misaki - 19 years old

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Tacky Girl

"Ruka, Natsume, I have a friend I want you to meet." Hotaru said with her usual emotionless tone.

"Really? Who?" Ruka said wondering why he hasn't met her friend yet seeing they've been in the same class since they were ten.

"Just someone" she replied. "She's transferring to the academy in a few months and I want you to get to know her."

"You mean she has an alice?" Natsume questioned.

"Yes, now save the rest of the questions for when you meet her. I've gotten permission to go to the outside world. We're going to a tea shop not very far from here. Most likely she'll be late so no need to hurry."

With that the two boys followed Hotaru to the gate.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, I'M LATE!!" shouted a brunette running down the street. "Ok take a right on Hampton Ave, turn left at Delmar street, and . . . Bingo! Milano's Tea Shop."

Pause, now in case you haven't noticed this is the one and only Mikan Sakura. She is surprisingly the top student in her class and very attractive. Mikan has grown curves, CURVES! And don't worry they're in the right places. She has light chocolate hair that reaches down to her waist and coffee brown eyes that sparkle brightly in the sun. Yes Mikan would be quite a catch if it wasn't for one thing . . .

"Mikan, what on Earth are you wearing?" Hotaru said just staring at her.

Mikan was wearing a rainbow shirt with black jeans, a brown vest, a long purple tie with orange polka dots, green socks, and she was wearing two different shoes, one was an orange sandal and the other was a black boot. Unfortunately poor Mikan was blind and obviously bad when it comes to fashion.

"Hey anything as long as it fits" Mikan laughed "at least I'm wearing those special earrings you gave me."

Oh! I almost forgot, on her ears were crystal earrings especially made for Mikan. What does that mean exactly? Well . . .

**Invention #6458**

**Hearrings**

**Designed to increase normal hearing by 75 percent**

**Bonus Feature: Increases smell by 50 percent**

**Price – 3,600 rabbits**

"At least you are" she sighed "Mikan Sakura meet Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga."

"So these are the friends you've been telling me about? Hyuuga, Nogi, I would really like to get to know you." The brunette said as she sat down.

"Actually we were the ones who-"

Ruka was cut off by Natsume

"What's with that outfit? Got dressed in the dark?"

Mikan giggled "You could say something like that. You're one of those first impression people are you?"

"Hn"

"Well I guess I blew it. What about you?" she said pointing to Ruka.

"You didn't blow it yet, but you're close." Only then did he realize how cruel that sounded. So trying to cover up what he said he changes the topic. "So Miss Sakura, tell me about yourself."

"Oh please formality makes me sick. Call me Mikan."

Ruka slightly blushed "Okay, Mi-Mikan."

"Ok so I'll give it to you straight. I am probably the most naïve person you've ever met, I have an IQ of 220 but you can't really tell, I'm social and a bit of a pig, and my best friend in the world is Hotaru! Am I missing anything?

"Yes your voice" Hotaru pointed out.

"Oh yeah, sometimes I could be so loud that your ears could bleed. So, you've been warned."

Everyone sweat dropped.

The waitress came and handed them all menus. "I'll come back in a minute to take your order" she said with a smile.

"Mikan you've never been here before, do you want me to read you the menu?" Hotaru said concerned about her blind friend.

'Is this girl so stupid that she can't even read a tea menu?' Natsume thought

Mikan wasn't ashamed of her blindness but she never told anyone about it (except Hotaru of course). The brunette had pride and hated it when people gave her pity.

"Arigato but I'm fine Hotaru"

She really was, due to the fact she was blind her senses sharpened and thanks to Hotaru she was like a human wolf. Trying not to be too obvious Mikan sniffed the area.

'Lemon milk pie, raspberry cream tea, mint tea, honey roasted chestnut, on man! They're all so good what should I get?' she said to herself.

"Okay, are you ready for me to take your order?" asked the cheery waitress who just popped out of no where. Hotaru was about to tell her to wait so she could stall Mikan some time but then, "I'll have an apple pie slice with an orange lemon tea blend." Mikan replied.

'Fruity' everyone thought.

Natsume ordered a strawberry cake slice with milk tea. Ruka ordered a small plate of cocoa cookies and an African tea blend. Last but not least Hotaru ordered fish crackers and aqua berry tea.

(Great now I'm hungry)

As they were quietly enjoying their lunch Natsume spoke up. "So you're transferring to Alice Academy in a few months."

"Hai, I'm glad that I finally get to go to the same school as Hotaru."

"That's a school for special students, preferably ones with alices."

"Yes I know I have an alice"

"And that would be?"

Before she could answer her watch was beeping, no yelling, "Too much information! Too much information!"

"Oh man, I forgot I was wearing this thing" she groaned.

Natsume and Ruka had floating question marks around them. Hotaru kindly explained.

**Invention #6459**

**Blab Alert**

**Designed to keep bakas from revealing too much about themselves and getting into trouble.**

**Bonus Feature: Also works as a voice activated organization system, tells you important times and events and you don't even have to lift a finger.**

**Price: 5,550 rabbits**

'Expensive' Ruka thought

"Time to go to work! Time to go to work!" The watch yelled like an annoying parrot. Actually it did have a parrot on it. It looked like your average digital clock but the part that goes around your wrist is green and there was a parrot on the side where the sound came out.

"Haha gomen" Mikan laughed "Gotta go, bye Natsume-kun, bye Ruka-pyon, see ya tomorrow."

And she was gone

"Ruka-pyon?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah didn't I tell you?" Hotaru said as she turned to the boys. "We don't have to go to school, it's break."

They nodded

"So for the next few months, you will be spending more time with each other. I won't be there so you better treat her nicely."

"And what makes you think we'll do that?" Natsume opposed.

"Because she can kill the entire Earth's population in just a blink of an eye. It doesn't even have to be hers."

"Wha-What do you mean?" Ruka asked with concern.

"You'll see" she replied with a smirk "Here's her address, go back to the academy, pack, and she has guest rooms ready for you."

She placed a sheet of paper containing Mikan's address and spare keys to her house on the table.

"Chow"

* * *

YAY! I'm done! What a long chapter, my fingers hurt. Anyway be sure to push that little purple button down there. Come on you know you wanna click it. So just do it. I accept flames, I may not like them but I accept them. Just tell me what you think so I could update.


	2. Living With Polka Dots

Hiya, byeya, stopa! Don't leave yet! You still didn't read the story!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Living With Polka Dots

The next day (which was a Saturday) Natsume and Ruka arrived at their new home for the next few months.

Mikan lived in a two floor house which was painted yellow. There were flowers everywhere and a Mikan in the window doing laundry. They knocked on the door. Through the window you could see Mikan tripping and falling on her way to the door. Finally it opened only to reveal an incredibly tacky girl (again).

She was wearing a green polka dot dress, her hair was in a messy bun, she had on blue strap sandals (what's with me and strap sandals?), with military socks. But of course on her face is a smile!

"Ohayo Natsume-kun, Ruka-pyon." (She memorized their scents)

"Ohayo Mikan"

"Ohayo Polka Dots"

"Polka dots? Who's polka dots?" Mikan questioned

"Every time I see you you're wearing polka dots. Yesterday you had on a polka dot tie, today you have a polka dot dress, you even have polka dot panties."

Mikan turned as pale as a ghost "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT PERVERT?!"

"I saw you folding them in the window polka, now where's my room?"

Still mad she mumbled "Upstairs, second door to the left"

As Natsume walked up the steps Ruka observed the house more closely. 'That's odd' he thought 'It's one thing not to have a TV or computer, but she doesn't have any books. No text books, magazines, mangas, nothing. No light bulbs either. Is this girl a bat? What's her alice anyway?' He came back to reality when the brunette fell.

"Itai" she said rubbing her aching head.

"Daijobu des ka?"

"Hai"

"This place is a mess"

"Haha gomen, Hotaru usually comes to help me clean during these times."

'These times?"

"Anyway make yourself at home" she said trying to change the subject "Your room is right next to Natsume's"

"Hn, arigato. I'm really looking forward to getting to know you."

Without another word Ruka went upstairs to get settled in.

* * *

Yeah I know that chapter was short. To make it up to you I'll post chapter 3 up later today. Yup it's true I had chapter 3 all along, you could consider this as a filler chapter of how they got in and how Natsume got his first nickname for her. So umm yeah please review and the next chapter will undoubtedly be out today. Byeya!


	3. Sudden Attack

Oky Doky here's chapter 3 I TOLD ya. Any way you probably want me to just get on with the story so . . .

* * *

Chapter 3 – Sudden Attack

Natsume and Ruka were still unpacking when they heard a crash for the seventh time. Unable to stand the constant crashes, the raven haired ran downstairs to scold the brunette only to find her covered with bruises and blood running down her cheek. Feeling sorry for the poor girl he quickly ran to her aid. Why didn't Ruka check you ask? Well he was snooping in order to find more about the strange girl they were living with.

"Oi little girl, what do you think you're doing?" he said as he offered Mikan a hand.

"First of all I'm not a little girl. Second I fell off the latter." she pouted.

"I know there's more to it than that."

"Fine. I remembered who I was living with so I went to get light bulbs from the basement; I fell in the steps (1). I came back up the steps only to realize a spider was on my leg. Since I was too stupid to put down the box I thrust my leg, full power at the wall (2). Soon after I fell on my face (3). Then I smelled something burning, I took it out of the oven, forgot to put on my mitts, burned my hands, and dropped the turkey (4). Next I needed a latter so I could reach the lights. I ran back to the basement and got the latter, which I forgot was supporting a shelf full of weights so, it fell (5). When I regained consciousness I came back upstairs with the latter, I decided to take a break and an aspirin. The window was open when a breeze came through which blew my hair in front of my nose causing me to sneeze and bang my head on the table (6)."

Natsume interrupted, "Then you lost your balance on the latter and fell flat on your back (7)."

"Bingo"

"Who knew you could be so clumsy."

She laughed "Ha ha the funny thing is I usually know where I'm going but my alice throws off my stimulation and coordination."

Natsume checked to make sure she wasn't wearing the blab alert. She wasn't. "What's your alice anyway?"

Her laughter stopped, "Oh, my alice? Yeah I didn't tell you yet did I? My alice is . . ." Before she could continue the light bulb that wasn't screwed in as tight as it should have fell out of its socket and knocked poor Mikan to the ground.

**Natsume's POV**

'Damn, so close!' I thought as I carried Polka to the couch and got her an ice pack. Ruka came downstairs only to trip on a box of light bulbs.

"What happened here?" he asked while trying to get op on his feet. "It's even messier than before."

"Polka messed it up while getting light bulbs." I replied

"And the turkey on the floor?"

"We might have to go out for dinner."

"I see, and the knocked out girl with cuts and bruises lying unconscious on the couch?"

"The light bulb fell out of its socket and hit her square on the head."

He sighed "Natsume how are we going to live like this? The more time passes the more this place looks live a cave."

I was starting to get what he was saying. The place got darker and darker by the hour. Why is she just now getting light bulbs? This girl literally lives in a cave.

**End POV**

Mikan regain consciousness only to remember that work needed to be done. But as soon as she got up a hand pushed her back down.

"Hey! What was that for!" she yelled getting back up only to be pushed down again.

"Don't move Polka." said a familiar voice

"Na-Natsume?" her voice shuttered because she could feel the darkness slowly creeping around. She usually wasn't afraid of the dark because, well, she saw it all the time. But this time was different, like something was creeping around, following her. "Word must have got out." she whispered loud enough for Natsume to hear.

"Word about what?" he asked sensing the seriousness in her voice.

"I-It's nothing. What time is it, I feel like I've been out for a good six hours."

"You have, it's 10 o' clock"

"WHAT! OH MY GOSH! I GOTTA-"

She was pushed down again.

"I told you polka you're not going anywhere."

"Why not!" she yelled "And my name isn't Polka it's Mi-"Her chocolate eyes winced in pain as she clutched her stomach.

"That's why. You just got back from the hospital."

"H-Hospital?"

"Yeah" Ruka said suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Actually he was there the whole time but you couldn't see him because it was dark.

With confusion plastered all over her face. The brown haired beauty spoke, "I still don't get it."

Ruka kindly explained that when they were treating her wounds she suddenly started to sweat. Then her breathing got heavier and heavier. They figured she was having some sort of attack. Running like crazy the three finally reached the hospital, forgetting to call. (In my little word you have to call the hospital before going. I know weird. BUT IT'S MY STORY!)

_Flashback_

"_Natsume I just remembered something." the blonde boy said while carrying Mikan's feet._

"_What? And couldn't we have called an ambulance instead of carrying her all the way here?"_

"_That's the thing, we didn't call anyone. We didn't even call to say we were coming, they're not going to let us in." Ruka said as he wiped the sweat off his head._

"_Well we just can't leave her."_

"_I k now but what are we supposed to do?"_

_A nurse saw the two boys talking outside the building. Then she took a good look at the girl they were carrying. She suddenly ran out to the teenagers._

"_SAKURA-SAMA!" she panicked "we weren't expecting you until tomorrow."_

_Then she said something about code tangelo and the other nurses came out._

"_What's going on here?" Ruka stupidly asked._

"_It's nothing serious" said one of the nurses_

"_But-"_

"_Oh don't worry the nurse that gave us the code tangelo alert, she's a bit of a nut ball" she said whispering the last part._

_Then another nurse jumped in the conversation. "Yeah when things happen unexpectedly she freaks out. But if Miss Sakura were to come here tomorrow then she would be perfectly fine."_

"_Why were you expecting her tomorrow?" Ruka asked not believing the chatty nurses. _

"_Believe it or not Miss Sakura is always checked into this hospital as if it's a hotel." one of the doctors jumped in._

'_Where did he come from?' everyone thought._

"_You see," he continued "Every third week of the month, on one of those seven days she suffers from heart trauma. Her coordination and stimulation are completely thrown off. We keep a calendar to see when she arrives. During that week she's completely hopeless which is why Imai is there to make sure she doesn't get hurt. Is Miss Imai okay by the way?"_

"_H-Hai" Ruka was a bit surprised. She suffers from heart trauma every month but they say it's not serious? That's a serious health issue!_

"_That's good; she's the one that usually brings Sakura so when you came instead I got worried. I'm doctor Trurono by the way."_

_Doctor Trurono was the only doctor Mikan trusted. He had a slight tan and short, dark blue hair. He had black eyes and glasses. His hair was covering one of his eyes. Mr. Trurono barley looked like a doctor, as a matter of fact Ruka would have thought he was just a random person of it wasn't for his uniform._

_A few hours later the ambulance drove her back home and everyone told, rather demanded that she never move from her bed._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh, so that's what happened." the owner of the amber eyes said. Only to be faced with the most serious of crimson (Not like she can see it).

"Explain Polka dots, what's with the sudden attack?"

* * *

And done! Now you're probably wondering what Mikan's alice is. I'll give you a hint it's NOT nullification. Yup that's right Mikan doesn't have the nullification alice. So what could it be?


	4. Explanation & Pact

Chapter 4 – Explanation & Pact

At this question all Mikan could do is sit in silence. If the lights were on you could see her mouth open at a loss of words.

"Well?" said an impatient Natsume "Why did you have an attack?"

"M-My alice" was all she could say.

"Does what?" Ruka asked "shorten your life span?"

"No, it just throws off my coordination and stimulation" she replied in a low voice.

Natsume took a chance and asked, "What is your alice anyway?"

"I have **all** the dangerous alices. Water, fire, earth, air, jinx, verbal manipulation, you name it."

The two couldn't believe what they just heard. Mikan didn't have one dangerous alice, she had **all**.

_Flashback_

'_Because she can kill the entire earth's population in the blink of an eye. It doesn't even have to be hers.'_

_End of Flashback_

'_So that's what she meant' _Natsume and Ruka thought.

"They cut me from the world, or at least tried." Mikan's words brought the two back to reality.

"What do you mean?" Ruka asked.

"You were the one doing the snooping. And you're telling me you don't have a single clue?" Mikan said still in a low tone. The animal lover was completely and utterly shocked. How did she know he was looking for clues?

"W-What do you mean?"

"I'm not an idiot Ruka-pyon. You were wondering why I was so strange. I don't blame you, if you have an alice or not you're still human. You're bound to get curious, so tell me what you found."

"Actually, it's what I didn't find. Hotaru kept telling us about her best friend, you seem more into friendship than Hotaru. But, you don't have a single picture. None of your friends, none of your family, or school, or you. Plus you don't have anything regarding media. No TV or computer, no writing documents either. It's as if you've been cut off."

"And that's where you hit the mark Ruka-pyon" Mikan said cutting him off. "Actually there are several reasons I don't have those things, but the one regarding the subject is that I've been cut off. I became an orphan at a young age. That's when the government took care of me but then they realized that I was too much of a threat. They wanted to hind me away from the world. And hide the world away from me. They locked me up in a house _thinking_ that the problem was solved."

"But they were wrong" Natsume said interrupting

"Hai, I learned to control my alices during that time but then, an attack stuck." there was a long pause." Since I was in pain my alice instantly reacted and the house blew up. Firefighters managed to clean the mess up but failed to find me because I was running for it (and seriously injured). I stopped running and collapsed next thing I knew I was in a house."

There was another interruption "Wait, how old were you?" it was Ruka this time.

"Let's see" she mumbled "I was five when I became an orphan, it took a year for the government to find me, a year later they out me in the house, and it took three years for me to master my alices. That would make me 10."

"So you were ten when the heart attacks occurred" Natsume concluded

"Hai. Now like I was saying I woke up in a house."

_Flashback Mikan's POV_

"_So you're awake" an emotionless girl said_

"_Where-where am I?" I asked scared and confused._

"_You're in my house, I found you on the street collapsed. You owe me for that by the way. What's your name?"_

_I didn't know why but I felt safe when she talked. I could trust her, "I'm Mikan Sakura."_

"_I'm Hotaru Imai and I would like to ask you a few questions . . ."_

_End Flashback and POV_

"I told her everything about me. My alice, my life, everything. Then she did something unexpected."

The two leaned in fascinated with the story. "She became my first and best friend" she finished "We did everything together. Entered contest, go to school, I even tested out her inventions. The time came when she had to go to the academy."

_Flashback_

_Hotaru didn't want to leave Mikan. She didn't want her to be alone again. But she certainly didn't want Mikan back in the hands of those monsters so she did the only thing she could do._

"_Go Mikan Go! Run for it!" The inventor yelled_

"_But Hotaru!"_

"_NO BUTS just go! I can't risk you getting hurt. They'll make you do missions. New I want you to run and never look back!"_

_The ten year old bided farewell to her best friend and did as told. She ran and never looked back._

_End of Flashback_

But they caught me about a week after and did as before. But they knew I mastered my alices and could easily escape, so they tried blackmail. The deal was I either stay put and live in this house or Hotaru will be in serious danger. I had no choice but to agree, they let Hotaru visit me anytime so I won't snap. I created an everyday life. I wasn't hidden from the world but I did lie dormant. That's when I my choice and decided to go to the academy. I'm too lonely here. Even if Hotaru can visit me whenever."

"That still doesn't explain your attacks." Natsume said once the story was over

"Yes it does." She corrected "I have attacks do to my alice. Most dangerous alices are full of negative energy. In order to train I had to use my alice. I basically overused them and the negative energy had a negative effect on me. Therefore my attacks. I don't know why it comes every month but it does."

"I see" Ruka said taking an understanding of it all

"Don't you ever wish you didn't have you're alice?" Natsume asked

A soft giggle was heard from Mikan's lips "Not really, my alice makes me who I am. I don't know what I'd do without it."

"Aren't you afraid about doing missions or hurting the ones you care about?"

"That's always a possibility." Mikan pondered "fear is everywhere no matter who you are or where you are. I have pretty good control of my alice but I do want to become stronger, so I can protect the ones I care about. How about you guys? Do you want to be stronger?"

"Hn"

"Yes we do"

She then heard a clicking noise

"What was that?" she asked swinging her head from left to right.

"I don't know maybe the lamp." Natsume sarcastically said.

"We cleaned the place up for you" Ruka kindly stated.

The brunette look around the room (pretending to see their hard work) and smiled. "Arigato" an idea popped in her head "let's make a pact" Mikan said still smiling.

"A pact?" the two asked confused

"Hm, a pact to get stronger and always look out for each other." She held out one hand and put the other on her heart. Natsume and Ruka did the same, eyes closed, they started the pact.

(Mikan is **bold**, Ruka is _italic_, and Natsume is underlined, and all is plain. Natsume talks a lot in the pact)

"**I, Mikan Sakura"**

"_Ruka Nogi"_

"Natsume Hyuuga"

"**Swear to"**

"_Look out for"_

"The people standing before me"

"**And"**

"_Become"_

"Strong"

"In order to protect those around me"

"**If"**

"_I" _

"Fail"

"Then may all of the hardships of the world revolve around me."

"I will see a new light"

"_Start a new day"_

"**And a new life"**

"With the help of the ones before me."

(Sorry if the pact was cheesy, that's all I can come up with.)

When the three disconnected hands something emerged from them. In their palms was a black marble with a red flame in the middle and a golden snake wrapped around the flame. The black represented Mikan's alice, the flame represented Natsume's alice, and the snake represented Ruka's alice, it was a three way alice stone. From that day on the three looked out for each other and became stronger.

* * *

And that was chapter four. The next chapter is Mikan's first day at school. How will she cope? Review and the next chapter will magically appear.


	5. IMPORTANT!

Hello fellow readers/writers!

If you're reading this then that means you hate me because I haven't updated in months and now I have an author's note.

But the following is very _very_ important:

After deep consideration, I have decided to put my stories on . . . HIATUS

Because let's face it, my stories suck with a capital UCK! And rushing to update them only makes it worse.

Now I have been making a _new_ selection of writing and its **way** better than my previous work. I listen to my friends and family, my friends (in real life) think my new stories kick ass! My friends (on FanFic) like my stories but suggest a Beta Reader, I'll take that advice. My family thinks my new stories are better than the old.

It got me thinking that I should just delete all my old ones but then I thought "What am I crazy?" I hate it when authors delete their stories! So why am I gonna do the same?

Nuh-uh Blizzel don't play that way.

So I'm keeping all my old stories,

For those of you that read **My All Loving Friend**,

When it does get updated expect it to be longer, I've re-read it and I gotta say I'm a friggin idiot! I dare say 1,000 words is long? It's just plain disgraceful how short it is

For those of you who read **True Friends**,

Um, yeah, that story basically has no hope. I'm going to try to keep it going but I gotta say that idea practically died.

For those of you who read **Love Is Blind**,

That has just about as much hope as True Friends but since you're all very supportive I'll see what I can do

For those of you who read **The Sakura Sisters**,

All I can say is, I'll try

For those of you who read **The Guardians Meet The Gang**,

Don't worry there's still some hope for this story (it's my most popular it better be) but the plot is really confusing, it really is so yeah, hiatus

For those of you who read **Royal Kidnapper**,

Mikan WILL meet Natsume, that I swear! Other than that it's gonna be pretty slow

For those of you who read **Creeping Shadows**,

I think I'm going to get a Beta Reader for that one. I really like it but there are mistakes so once I get the block in my brain out of the way it'll be fine

For those of you who read **Halloween in Gakuen**,

I am so sorry! It was supposed to be a simple two-shot but there's a block in my head for this one too! Part two will come but brain won't co-operate

For those of you that have read **Graduation,**

Since all my other stories are on hold the sequel to this one is on hold too. But there is hope because I have subconsciously made an entire series out of this so it will be done

For those of you who think I have too many stories,

Yes, I do and the fact that I'm writing more doesn't help

And for those of you who are wondering what my new stories are about,

Most of them are more Gakuen Alice **but** I'm now writing Twilight FanFics for those of you who care, I don't plan on posting them soon because, hello? Hiatus? You know that word should be taboo, it's the enemy of FanFiction readers, and I would know I hate hiatus but I understand the authors.

So that's about it, I have failed you. I am so sorry it's not even funny and if you think its funny then you're a sadist. This is my first (and hopefully last) Author's Note.

Happy New Year Everyone!

(I might delete this so if you have any questions or commets please PM me)


End file.
